Home
by sushidei
Summary: America and England ask for a more stable living arrangement where they can be together full time. America/England


A/N: This is somewhat of a continuation to "A Rather Expensive Date," but I thought it worked out fine on its own as well. Basically, this is our two favorite nations trying to figure out a way to live together full time, as I imagine living so far apart so much of the time would put stress on their relationship. This is kinda pointless and was done in less than 1/2 hour, but I think it's cute in a way~

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, kthnx

* * *

"R—Really? Really?!" America beamed, standing up out of his chair in excitement.

"Sit down, America, honestly," England chided, but was grinning just as wildly as the younger nation.

America's boss laughed. "I don't see the problem, really, I'm surprised you two didn't ask about it before. I'm thinking we can set up an every-other month system so neither of you are away from your homelands for extended periods of time. We'll need to work out all the kinks later, because I'm sure you'll both have to be able to return to your respective countries when necessary, but considering everything goes normally I think it'll be fine."

"Really!?" America asked again, leaning forward onto the President's desk and looming over him. "Because this is just too awesome!"

"America!" England said, grabbing onto the back of the overexcited male's bomber jacket and pulling, trying to get him away from his boss.

"Iggy, do you hear this!? We're gonna be able to live together!"

"Yes, I heard perfectly clear. Now will you _please_ back away from your boss and act civilized for onc—" England was cut off by America picking him up in a bone-crushing embrace, laughing and holding him close.

England's face boomed red and he attempted to fight back against America, however it was proving difficult with his feet suspended off the ground.

"America, put me down!" He shouted, scowling when his feet hit the floor and America looked at him with that bumbling goofy grin of his.

The President merely laughed at the two nations, England's ever present scowl being overshadowed by the redness of his cheeks, while America simply grinned and smiled like a child at his birthday. Somewhere along the way their hands had found each other, their fingers molding together into their normal places.

"Thank you, sir," England said, having pushed his anger at America to the back of his mind for the moment. He extended his free hand to America's boss who took it in a firm grip.

"I assure you it's no problem. Long distance puts stress on a relationship. I should know, the First Lady is about ready to kill me some days for what I put her through," he chuckled, letting go of England.

"You're so awesome, sir!" America said, stealing his boss' hand before he could fully retract it and shaking it wildly, his strength causing the President's entire right side to move up and down with the movement. "You have no idea how cool this is!"

At the risk of the President's shoulder being dislocated, England tightened his grip on the American's hand and pulled him away, saying one last "thank you" and exiting the Oval Office. Hearing the door shut behind him, America, dazed and so undeniably happy, reached out and pulled the Briton close to him once more.

England's face, still flushed from embarrassing himself in front of America's boss, exploded with a deep red hue at the younger nation's touch. America's hand ran through choppy blonde locks as he pulled England's face into his chest, his other arm wrapping around the shorter man's waist. He buried his nose into England's hair, giggling.

"And what the bloody hell is so funny?" England asked, relaxing into the spontaneous embrace. "You embarrassed the hell out of us in there."

America lifted his face to place a kiss into the pillow of soft tendrils beneath him, his giggles quieting a bit. "Aww, Iggy," he said, pulling away slightly. "Don't even try to say you're not as happy as I am." He lifted a finger and poked England's nose with it, the playful gesture causing the elder nation's face to heat up even more, if that was at all possible.

England attempted to hide his red face in the fur of America's bomber jacket, mumbling a quiet "of course I'm happy, you idiot," into the warm wool.

America laughed, the vibrations rumbling against England's front. He loosened his arms from around the Briton and took his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Well c'mon then," he said, beginning to lead England down the hall. "Let's go _home."_

* * *

Review?


End file.
